The Another Nana
by AdianoirMI6
Summary: Kazanuchi Hondo berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan sepeninggal kekasihnya Yuri Geishya. Namun disaat ia tengah berusaha melupakan kekasihnya itu, muncul seorang wanita yang memiliki paras yang sangat mirip dengan Yuri kekasihnya. Ken juga dihadapkan oleh permasalah dengan "Black Star" band yang di rintisnya bersama Yuri. Keputusan terbaik dan terburuk telah menanti di depan mata.


***sigh! Adia menanti dan menati Nana Series untuk di lanjutkan manganya, tapi sampai sekarang sang mangaka belum juga melanjutkannya selepas sakit yang di deritanya :( sangat disayangkan! Padahal cerita Nana Series sangatlah bagus dan menguras emosi! (Entahlah? mungkin karena Adia mendalaminya terlalu dalam) Tapi jujur saja dari banyak manga dan anime yang Adia ikuti, Nana Series adalah salah satu yang berhasil membuat Adia menitikkan air mata (fyi :D manga dan anime pertama yang membuat Adia menitikkan air mata adalah One Piece karya Eichiro Odawesome!)  
**

 **Berharap dengan ini bisa mengobati rasa rindu Adia pada Osaki Nana serta chara lainnya di Nana Series!  
**

 **Lagi dan lagi… Cerita ini berfokus pada Original Chracter!  
**

 **Enjoy it! Readers ^^**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I do not own NANA, all belong to Ai Yazawa.**

 **Canon Modified, Songfic, OOC & OC**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Ken menaruh gelasnya dengan cukup keras diatas meja bar. Pikirannya terus berkecamuk. Ia hanya bisa meringis dalam hati. Meratapi kerinduannya yang amat teramat sangat kepada sosok seorang Yuri. Seorang wanita cantik, menarik, dengan suara emasnya, yang juga sama selalu bersikap dingin seperti dirinya, yang sangat dicintainya. Ken merindukan dan menginginkan Yuri untuk bisa berada disampingnya saat ini. Tapi bagi Ken semua itu mustahil. Semua itu tidak mungkin. Sebesar apapun keinginan dan harapannya untuk bisa bersama Yuri tidak akan pernah tercapai.

Karena sosok seorang Yuri sekarang ini sudah tidak dapat lagi ia gapai. Berapa kali pun ia berusaha untuk mencoba, hasrat dan keinginannya tak akan pernah sampai. Karena Yuri telah pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Yuri telah pergi ke tempat dimana, Ken tak dapat membawanya kembali. Ke tempat dimana Yuri tidak dapat untuk kembali.

" Maafkan aku Yuri. "

Ken tertunduk frustasi. Kedua tanganya menyangga kepalanya. Air mata yang memaksa keluar berusaha ia tahan semampunya.

" Ternyata Rye benar kau memang berada disini. "

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai _blonde-strawberry_ duduk disamping Ken di kursi tinggi meja bar. Wanita itu memandang Ken yang sedang meratapi dirinya sendiri. Kesedihan terlihat dimata birunya saat ia melihat Ken. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ken dan menundukkan wajahnya.

" Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Ken? "

Ken masih terus meratapi dirinya. Senyum manis Yuri terpatri dalam ingatannya. Perkataan sarkastiknya yang terkesan dingin terngiang di telinganya. Entah karena ia sudah terlalu banyak minum atau karena ia memang sangat merindukan Yuri. Satu hal yang Ken tahu, ia tidak bisa menghapus sedikit pun kenangan bersama Yuri dalam ingatannya.

" Dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak hari itu. "

Ken mengangkat wajahnya. Ia meraih gelas _wine_ nya dan menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukkan. Ken meminta _bartender_ untuk menambah _wine_ nya lagi. Saat Ken ingin meminumnya, wanita itu turun dari kursinya dan merebut gelas _wine_ dari tangan Ken lalu menyiramnya ke wajah Ken.

" Apa-apaan kau ini Lyra?! " Teriak Ken pada wanita bersurai _blonde-strawberry_ bernama Lyra itu.

" Sadarlah Ken! Sudah cukup! Kau pikir dengan kau mabuk kau bisa merasa lebih baik? " Jawab Lyra tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, karena ia baru saja menyiram Ken dengan segelas _wine_.

" Bukan urusan mu! Jangan pedulikan aku! "

Ken turun dari kursinya, ia berusaha mengabaikan wanita bernama Lyra itu. Bahkan Ken dengan sengaja untuk tidak memandangnya dan membersihkan wajahnya yang basah dan lengket oleh _wine_ dengan saputangan yang ia keluarkan dari sakunya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan justru membuat dirimu semakin terlihat buruk Ken! " Masih tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, Lyra duduk kembali di kursi meja bar.

" Aku tidak meminta mu untuk menasehati ku Lyra, Pergilah! "

" Aku mengkhawatirkan mu! Bukan hanya aku, tapi semua mengkhawatirkan mu! " Lyra kini memandang Ken yang juga sudah kembali duduk di kursinya.

" Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak akan kembali! "

" Begitu mudahnya kau membuang mimpi mu?! Setelah semua yang sudah kita capai sejauh ini! " Lyra memandang Ken yang tengah memutar gelas _wine_ yang baru di pesannya lagi dengan tenang.

" Kalian bisa mencari vokalis baru. "

" Tentu saja tidak semudah itu Ken! Dan Black Star bukan lah Black Star tanpa mu. "

Ken menghirup aroma _wine_ nya dan menyeruput _wine_ nya sedikit demi sedikit dengan kelewat tenang.

" Maafkan aku Lyra. Bagi ku Black Star juga bukanlah Black Star tanpa Yuri. Selama satu tahun ini, kita juga telah berusaha mempertahankan band itu. Dengan aku menjadi Vokalis. Tapi semua itu tak akan sama! Tak akan pernah sama seperti saat Yuri masih bersama kita! Vokalis Black Star yang sebenarnya adalah Yuri! Bukan aku! Aku hanya _lead guitaris!_ Maaf aku tak bisa melanjutkannya lagi. "

" Ketika kau membuang mimpimu, itu sama saja kau juga membuang mimpi kita! Mimpi Yuri! " Ken menaruh gelas _wine_ nya, tubuhnya menegang terasa kaku.

Ken menghela napasnya. " Kalian masih bisa melanjutkan mimpi kalian. Tanpa aku. "

" Itu adalah mimpi kita bersama dan kita akan tetap meraihnya bersama! " Keras Lyra.

" Maafkan aku Lyra, aku tidak bisa. "

" Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada Yuri?! Kau lupa dengan permintaan terakhirnya? " Lyra turun dari kursinya dan meraih kerah kemeja hitam Ken.

" Aku tak akan pernah melupakan itu. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa Lyra! "

Lyra mengendurkan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja hitam Ken dan melepaskannya begitu saja. Air mata menetes dipipi Lyra tanpa ia sadari.

" Kau bodoh Ken! " Lyra pergi meninggalkan Ken dengan menyeka air matanya.

Ken menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya dan tertunduk frustasi. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Ken masih sangat menginginkan untuk melanjutkan bandnya. Tapi setiap kali ia bernyanyi dan memetik gitarnya di atas panggung atau saat mereka sedang berlatih di studio ia selalu saja teringat akan Yuri.

Tanpa disadari oleh Ken, seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna _dusk-blue_ diam-diam memerhatikannya. Wanita itu juga mungkin mendengarkan pembicaraan Ken dengan Lyra barusan. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ken dan meneguk minumannya dengan anggun.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Ken kembali lagi ke bar malam itu. Seperti biasa ia selalu memesan _white wine_ favoritnya. Ia datang malam itu karena ia memiliki janji temu dengan Rye. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakan Rye? Mungkin tentang perdebatannya dengan Lyra semalam.

Ken kembali menghirup _wine_ nya. Ia melirik arlojinya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu, tapi Rye belum juga datang. Ken melihat kesekeliling bar sejauh dan seluas yang bisa ia pandang untuk mencari Rye. Sebelum ia kembali keaktifitasnya semula, tanpa sengaja ia tertarik memerhatikan seorang wanita di sudut meja bar yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

Wanita berambut panjang berwarna _dusk-blue_ itu tengah menghisap rokoknya dengan mata terpejam. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati setiap isapan rokok itu. Seakan dengan setiap hisapan rokok yang dihisapnya, lalu dengan menghembuskan asapnya di udara mampu membuat segala beban dalam diri wanita itu ikut terangkat dan terhempas.

Saat wanita itu membuka matanya, tanpa sengaja tatapan Ken bertemu dengan wanita itu. Tatapan tajam yang dingin membekukan Ken hingga ia tak dapat untuk berpaling. Ken berusaha melawan ketertarikan dari tatapan mata yang tajam tetapi sangat memikat dari wanita itu.

Satu detik, dua detik— Tatapan itu sangat terasa tidak asing bagi Ken. Tajam, dingin, memikat. Bisa ia rasakan perasaan yang familliar dari tatapan itu. Perasaan itu adalah perasaan yang sama seperti saat Yuri menatapnya. Sesaat wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi Yuri. Ken segera berusaha menguasai dirinya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, wanita itu memang selalu berada di meja bar di sudut itu. Tapi Ken tak pernah memerhatikannya, sampai barusan ia tidak sengaja bertatapan mata dengannya. Ken menatap gelas _wine_ nya yang kosong. Ken berpikir mungkin ia sudah terlalu banyak minum. Dihitungnya dalam kepalanya, sudah berapa gelas _wine_ yang sudah ia habiskan? Mungkin saja ia berhalusinasi karena terlalu banyak minum. Sampai-sampai ia merasakan tatapan wanita itu sama seperti tatapan Yuri.

Ken berniat turun dari kursinya dan pergi. Tetapi seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Orang itu adalah Rye.

" Aku mencari cara agar Lyra tidak ikut kemari. " Rye segera duduk disamping Ken. " Kau baik-baik saja? "

" Yeah aku baik. Tolong tambahkan _wine_ nya lagi. " Kata Ken kepada _bartender._

" Dan satu gelas _bourbone_. "

Rye menautkan kedua alisnya melihat wajah Ken yang terlihat bingung.

" Kau yakin, kau baik-baik saja? " Ken melirik Rye sambil menghirup aroma _wine_ nya.

Ken menyesap winenya. " Aku baik. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku? "

" Black Star. Aku sangat menyanyangkan keputusan mu. " Rye menyesap _bourbone_ nya. " Manajer menghubungi ku pagi ini. Dia menyarankan kita untuk mencari vokalis baru. Bagaimana menurut mu? "

" Itu terserah kalian. Aku sudah tidak ikut terlibat dengan—

" Vokalis baru dengan kau tetap sebagai gitarisnya. " Rye menyesap bourbonenya lagi.

" Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku sudah tidak ingin terlibat. "

" Jangan egois begitu. Jika bukan karena janji yang sudah kita buat bersama Yuri, aku mungkin sudah merelakan Black Star sampai disini. " Rye menghela napasnya berat, ia menyisir _curtaine smokey hair_ -nya kebelakang dengan jemarinya, sebelum kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. " Yuri sangat mencintai mu Ken. Aku yakin ia sangat bersedih disana, karena laki-laki yang ia cintai tidak bisa menepati janjinya. "

" Semua yang kita lakukan satu tahun terakhir ini sia-sia Rye! "

Rye masih terlihat begitu tenang. " Apa yang sia-sia? Semua yang kita lakukan selama satu tahun terakhir adalah untuk Yuri dan para fans setia kita. "

Ken mengepal kuku-kuku jemarinya diatas meja. Menundukkan wajahnya ia terlihat menahan kekesalannya.

" Aku sangat mengerti perasaan mu Ken. Yuri adalah adik ku yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku juga sama kehilangannya seperti mu. " Rye meletakkan gelas _bourbone_ nya diatas meja.

" Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir. " Ken turun dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi.

" Pikirkan dengan baik. Termasuk yang di katakan Lyra kemarin padamu. " Rye menyesap _bourbone_ nya lagi.

Ken berjalan menuju _resort_. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Rye mungkin benar, dengan mendapat vokalis baru akan mengurangi bebannya. Walaupun ia masih selalu merindukan dan teringat akan Yuri, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Ken sudah sedikit merelakan kepergian Yuri. Ken berdiri termenung memandang luasnya laut dengan ombak yang berdesir menghantam karang.

 _" Nee Ken.. Aku memberikan mu dua pilihan. Menjadi laut atau langit? " Tanya wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang itu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ken._

 _" Hmm? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? "_

 _" Kau kan hanya tinggal menjawabnya. " Wanita itu mendesah pelan. " Kalau aku akan memilih menjadi laut. Mereka dalam, menyimpan sejuta keindahan dan misteri didalamnya. Mereka luas dan dalam bagaikan pengetahuan yang tak ada habisnya. Dan biar pun mereka terombang ambing kesana kemari namun mereka tetap bersama dan satu. "_

 _" Aku memiliki pengalaman buruk akan laut. Aku pernah hampir tenggelam sewaktu aku masih kecil. "_

 _Wanita itu beranjak duduk tegak dan memandang Ken dengan penuh perhatian. " Benarkah? Aku baru tahu itu. Ceritakan padaku. "_

 _" Aku pernah terseret ombak saat aku berlibur di pantai bersama orang tua ku. Aku tenggelam dan hampir mati karena ombak yang besar menyeret ku. "_

 _" Sungguh? Itu menakutkan. "_

 _" Yah karena itu aku tidak bisa berenang. Aku trauma dan takut akan tenggelam. "_

 _" Kalau begitu kau pasti memilih Langit kan? " Wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya lagi di bahu Ken._

 _Ken menggenggam jemari wanita disampingnya itu. Mengaitkannya menjadi satu dengan jemarinya._

 _" Jika aku bisa memilih. Aku akan memilih mu Yuri. "_

Ken kembali ke bumi ia berpijak dari kenangan yang membawanya terbang tinggi. Memandang jauh ke lautan tak berujung.

" Mungkin seharusnya aku juga memilih laut Yuri. Agar kita bisa dan akan terus tetap bersama dan satu walaupun harus terombang-ambing kesana kemari. " Gumam Ken.

.

.

.

Ken sudah terlalu banyak berpikir. Menimbang-nimbang keputusan terbaiknya untuk tetap bersama Black Star atau menyerah dan pergi. Ia masih sulit untuk memutuskan pilihannya. Disisi lain ia terus teringat akan Yuri.

Sudah tiga hari ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya termenung memandang lautan. Bagaikan orang bodoh yang kehilangan harapan. Ken juga tidak pergi ke bar selama tiga hari itu. Ia benar-benar butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Tapi malam ini ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar untuk minum lagi. Menjernihkan pikirannya membuatnya melupakan kenangan-kenangan itu. Walaupun hanya sejenak. Ken pun juga sudah memutuskan. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak kembali. Itu akan menjadi keputusan terbaik walaupun itu berarti dia akan mengingkari janjinya pada Yuri.

 _" Bersama dan satu. Tanpa mu percuma saja dan tidak akan ada artinya. " Pikir Ken._

Saat Ken masuk ke bar menuju tempat biasa ia duduk, ia terkejut karena mendapati Lyra sudah berada disana. Lyra sedang duduk di meja bar dan tengah menyeruput minumannya dengan anggun.

" Lyra?! Sedang apa kau disini? " Tanya Ken saat sudah berada di samping Lyra.

" Menikmati _Sherry_ ku. Apakah ada larangan untuk ku berada disini? "

Ken duduk di kursi meja bar disamping Lyra. " Tidak ada. Tapi dengan pakaian seperti itu? Orang akan mengenali mu. Setidaknya kau sedikit menyamar. "

" Di kota terasingkan seperti ini? Lagi pula ini Britania! Aku ragu orang-orang ini akan mengenali ku. " Lyra menyesap _Sherry_ nya. " Dan lagi, aku tidak se- _famous_ dirimu. "

Lyra tertunduk diam. " Aku sudah memutuskan Ken. "

Ken memandang Lyra penuh perhatian.

" Aku berusaha mengerti perasaan mu. Membayangkan berada di posisi mu. Aku menyerah. " Lyra mengangkat wajahnya memandang Ken. " Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Rye dan Nara. Kami sepakat untuk tidak memaksa mu kembali. Kami akan mencari vokalis dan gitaris baru. " Lyra tersenyum pada Ken yang hanya terdiam.

Bukankah seharusnya dia merasa senang? Karena ia juga telah memutuskan untuk tidak kembali. Tapi mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

" Tapi jika kau ingin kembali. Kami akan menerima mu Ken. Kapan saja. " Lyra turun dari kursinya dan menghamburkan dirinya memeluk Ken.

Satu patah kata pun tidak terucap dari mulut Ken. Ia hanya membatu saat Lyra memeluknya. Bisa ia rasakan kekecewaan dalam hatinya atau lebih tepatnya rasa bersalah.

" Kami akan membawakan satu-dua lagu. Sekarang. Disini. Malam ini. " Lyra melepaskan pelukannya. " Aku ingin kau melihat kami, _Okay?_ "

Ken tersenyum. " Berikan yang terbaik. "

" Tentu! " Lyra beranjak pergi.

" Siapa yang akan bernyanyi? " Lyra berbalik dan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Ken.

" Selagi vokalis barunya belum ada. Aku yang akan bernyanyi. Keberatan? "

" Jika suara mu buruk, kau harus mentraktir ku minum. "

" Setuju! "

Lyra berbalik dan menuju keatas panggung mini di bar itu. Rye dan Nara sudah bersiap diatas panggung.

Lampu menjadi gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya hanya menyorot ke arah panggung. Rye duduk di kursi dan bersiap dengan gitarnya, sementara Nara duduk diatas cajonnya. Mereka akan melakukan akustik. Lyra duduk di kursi pianonya, kemudian berbicara melalui mikrofon di piano itu.

" Selamat malam. Kami Black Star akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk kalian semua yang ada disini. "

Semua pengunjung bar merapat menuju ke panggung. Beberapa diantara mereka bersorak sorai dan meneriakkan berbagai macam pujian dan sambutan hangat.

" Mereka terlalu banyak gaya. " Ucap Ken.

" Wajar kan? " Ken menoleh ke asal suara. " Saat kau mabuk, kau selalu mengatakan kalau Black Star merupakan band yang sangat popular di Jepang! " Lanjut _bartender_ itu.

Ken melipat kedua tangannya di dada. " Ya itu memang benar. "

" Sangat disayangkan sekali. Ku harap kau tidak menyesal. "

" Aku mengharapkan hal yang sama. "

 _(*PS : Adia menyarankan! Sambil membaca dengarkanlah lagu Believe in Love by Anna Tsuchiya. Untuk lebih mendalami cerita ^^)_

Lyra mulai memainkan pianonya.

" Ini untuk Yuri! "

Ken merasakan cambukkan pada hatinya mendengar ucapan Lyra.

 **Believe in Love – Black Star (Song Originally by Anna Tsuchiya)**

 **...**

 **Sono tsumetai shisen wa**

 **Nani wo mitsumete iru no?**

 **Donna kako ni shibarare**

 **Dare ni obieteru no?**

 **(What are those cold eyes**

 **looking at?**

 **What kind of past can you be bound too**

 **Who are you frightened of?)**

 **.**

 **Tada ieru koto wa hitotsu**

 **Hito wa kodoku jyanai**

 **Nigenai de...  
**

 **(There's simply one thing that can be said.**

 **People aren't alone.**

 **Don't run away...)**

 **I believe in love**

 **Inochi aru kagiri**

 **(As long as there is life)**

 **.**

 **I believe in love**

 **Mamorareteru**

 **Ganbaranakute ii yo**

 **Naita tte ii yo**

 **(You are protected**

 **It's okay not to do your best**

 **It's okay to say that you've cried)**

 **.**

 **But you**

 **Cause I still believe in love**

...

Sepanjang lagu itu Ken merasa terenyuh. Ia sudah tau kalau Lyra memang diam-diam memiliki suara yang bagus. Ia hanya tidak pernah menunjukkannya

Sorak sorai penonton mengakhiri lagu itu. Ken tersenyum ikut memberikan tepuk tangannya.

" _Thank You_. " Lyra berdiri dan mengambil mikrofonnya memasangnya pada _standing_ mikrofon.

Rye mengganti gitar akustiknya dengan bass gitar. Nara beranjak ke belakang drumnya. Sementara Lyra menggantung gitar di bahunya.

Lyra mulai bicara di mikrofon.

" Biasanya aku hanya bermain piano atau keyboard. Ya terkadang aku juga ikut mengiringi _Angel_ bernyanyi. Aku bukanlah seorang vokalis. Aku juga bukan seorang gitaris. Aku bukan keduanya. "

Lyra memberi jeda pada perkataannya. Ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Saat itu aku dan _Angel_ , kami tidak sengaja datang ke sebuah konser band punk di Tokyo. Kami datang hanya untuk sekedar bersenang-senang. Tapi saat itu, ada salah satu band yang membuat aku dan _Angel_ jatuh hati. Sejak saat itu, kami selalu datang ke konser mereka, sampai pada akhirnya mereka pun debut. Aku dan _Angel_ senang sekali! _Mereka adalah band hebat dan berkharisma. Terutama penyanyinya yang memiliki suara yang khas dan unik._ Itulah yang pernah di katakan _Angel_ tentang band ini kepadaku. " Lyra kembali tersenyum.

" Pada saat itu, juga ada salah satu band yang sudah terlebih dahulu terkenal, yang juga sedang naik daun. _Angel_ bilang begini pada ku, _Mereka bagus. Tapi aku yakin, band punk yang baru debut itu akan menjadi pesaing yang cukup sulit untuk mereka._ Ya! yang dikatakan _Angel_ terbukti benar. Band punk itu, mereka sukses pada debut pertama mereka. Mereka menjadi populer dan berhasil menyaingi band yang sedang naik daun itu. Tapi sayang sekali, di tengah popularitas mereka, mereka menghilang begitu saja. Begitu juga halnya dengan rival band punk itu, yang tiba-tiba saja mengumumkan kalau mereka akan vakum, karena kematian sang gitaris. "

" Mulai saat itulah _Angel_ berkeinginan untuk bernyanyi. Saat _Angel_ study di Amerika, ia memiliki band dan ia meminta anggota band lamanya datang ke Tokyo. Mereka setuju. Kemudian _Angel_ mengajak ku untuk ikut bergabung dalam band. Dengan nyanyiannya _Angel_ bertekat, untuk membuat kedua band itu agar tergerak hatinya dan kembali ke ranah musik. Tapi sayang! Sampai sekarang mereka tak pernah kembali. Sampai _Angel_ pergi, mereka pun masih tetap belum kembali. "

Lyra tersenyum getir.

" Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa meninggalkan pasionnya, mengabaikan keinginannya hanya karena terjebak dalam keterpurukan. "

Ken menyesap _wine_ nya. Matanya tak lepas dari Black Star diatas panggung.

" Mungkin itu memang sudah menjadi pilihan hidup mereka. " Lyra mengangkat kedua bahu dan tangannya bersamaan " Untuk mengenang mereka dan _My Angel Yuri Geishya. And also, actually this is for you Ken! "_

Ken mengangkat gelas _wine_ nya pada Black Star diatas panggung.

" Semoga kalian semua yang ada disini juga menyukainya. Tentu kalian akan suka! "

 _(*PS : Adia menyarankan! Sambil membaca dengarkanlah lagu Rose by Anna Tsuchiya. Untuk lebih mendalami cerita ^^)_

Ritme gitar elektrik yang dimainkan Lyra terdengar berirama. Disambut dengan permainan bass Rye yang menyatu dengan ritmenya. Ditambah dentuman drum dari Nara yang entah bagaimana membuat seisi ruangan dalam bar itu menjadi terasa panas.

Begitu pun halnya yang dirasakan oleh Ken. Bahkan relung jiwanya semakin terasa terbakar saat Lyra menyuarakan suaranya.

 **Rose - Black Stones (Song Originally by Anna Tsuchiya)**

 **...  
**

 **When I was darkness at that time fueteru kuchibiru**

 **(When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips)**

 **Heya no katasumi de I cry**

 **(I cry in the corner of my room)**

 **Mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu**

 **(The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me)**

 **Yaburareta yakusoku hurt me**

 **(Our broken promises hurt me)**

 **…**

Serpihan demi serpihan memori berputar dalam benak Ken. Nyanyian Lyra terdengar menusuk hatinya.

 _(*PS : Adia menyarankan! Sambil membaca dengarkanlah lagu Rose by Anna Tsuchiya. Untuk lebih mendalami cerita ^^)_

 _...  
_

 **Nobody can save me**

 **Kamisama hitotsu dake**

 **(God i have one request)**

 **Tomete saku you na my love**

 **(Stop tearing apart of my love)**

…

 _Yuri tengah memotong mawar yang ditanamnya sambil bersenandung. Ia dikejutkan oleh Ken yang datang dan memeluknya dari belakang._

 _" Kau selalu saja mengejutkan ku! " Protesnya pada Ken yang malah mencium pipinya dengan lembut._

 _" Apa itu yang kau senandungkan? "_

 _" Kau menyukainya? "_

 _" Terdengar indah saat kau yang menyenandungkannya. " Yuri memukul wajah Ken dengan kelopak mawar yang baru di potongnya. " Lagu baru untuk Black Star? "_

 _" No, There is one of my favourite song. "_

 _" Hmm.. Ku pikir itu lagu baru untuk Black Star. "_

 _Ken tak melepaskan pelukannya pada Yuri. Ia mencium pipi Yuri lagi dengan lembut, lalu mencium bahu dan leher Yuri. Bisa dirasakan oleh Yuri, napas Ken yang hangat pada tengkuknya._

 _" I love you Yuri " Bisik Ken dengan lembut di telinganya._

 _Ken menarik lengan Yuri agar berbalik menghadap dirinya. Menatap iris kelabu Yuri dalam lalu menciumnya dengan lembut. Terasa manis saat Yuri menyambut dan membalas ciuman itu. Yuri menautkan kedua tangannya melingkari leher Ken. Menekan wajah Ken kewajahnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Yuri meremas rambut Ken dengan jemarinya dan menjatuhkan mawar merah yang masih di pegangnya ke lantai._

…

 **I need you Love**

 **I'm a broken rose**

 **Maichiru no kanashimi your song**

 **(Your song is fluttering sadness)**

 **Ibasho nai kodoku na my life**

 **(I have nowhere to go (this) my lonely life)**

 **.**

 **I need you Love**

 **I'm a broken rose**

 **Oh baby, help me from frozen pain**

 **With your smile, your eyes,**

 **And sing just for me**

 **I wanna need your love...**

 **I'm a broken rose**

 **I wanna need you Love..**

 **.**

 **When you were with me at that time**

 **Anata no kage wo oikakete**

 **(I chased after your shadow)**

 **Hadashi de kakenukete stop me**

 **(Barefoot you passed from behind to stop me)**

 **.**

 **Tozaseba tozasu hodo motsureteku kono ai**

 **(The more i lock you out, the more complex this love becomes)**

 **Yuruyaka ni yasashiku kiss me**

 **(Kiss me loosely and gently)**

 **.**

 **Nobody can save me**

 **Kogoeru bara no you ni**

 **((i'm feeling) Like a frozen rose)**

 **Yasashiku nemuritai my tears**

 **(My tears want to sleep peacefully)**

 **…**

 _(*PS : Adia menyarankan! Sambil membaca dengarkanlah lagu Rose by Anna Tsuchiya. Untuk lebih mendalami cerita ^^)_

Musik dengan ritme punk-rock kembali melingkupi indra pendengaran Ken. Menghapus serpihan ingatannya tentang Yuri. Ken memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Suara nyanyian Lyra dan ritme musik pun perlahan kembali terdengar semakin jelas di telinganya. Ken manatap lurus kedepan kepada Black Star diatas panggung.

 **…**

 **I need you Love**

 **I'm a broken rose**

 **Kareochiru kanashimi my soul**

 **(My soul is withering sadness)**

 **Kuzureoteku kodoku na little girl**

 **(It's crumbling i'm a lonely little girl)**

 **.**

 **I need you Love**

 **I'm a broken rose**

 **Oh baby, help me from frozen pain**

 **With your smile, your eyes,**

 **And sing me, just for me**

 **…**

Ken berusaha menahan emosinya yang bergejolak. Serpihan demi serpihan memory akan Yuri kembali berputar dalam benaknya.

 _" I need you Ken. "_

 _" Ken would you promise me? "_

 _" Ken.._

 _" Ken..._

Prank!

Ken tersadar dari lamunannya. Saat seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna _dusk-blue_ yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya, menjatuhkan gelas yang di pegangnya ke lantai. Wanita itu terpaku berdiri menatap Black Star diatas panggung. Tubuhnya menegang kaku. Kuku-kuku jemari wanita itu terkepal seakan berusaha menahan dirinya.

 **…**

 **I wanna need your love...**

 **I'm a broken rose**

 **I wanna need you Love...**

 **.**

 **I need you Love**

 **I'm a broken rose**

 **Maichiru kanashimi your song**

 **(Your song is fluttering sadness)**

 **Ibasho nai kodoku na my life**

 **(I have nowhere to go (this) my lonely life)**

 **…**

Wanita itu berbalik. Ken melihat wanita itu yang sedang mencoba menghapus air matanya. Wanita itu terkejut saat mendapati Ken yang sedang memerhatikannya. Ia segera pergi berlari kearah pintu keluar bar. Sementara Ken yang menatapnya heran mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Karena ia juga masih merasakan emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya akan serpihan-serpihan memori tentang Yuri.

 **…**

 **I need you Love**

 **I'm a broken rose.**

 **Oh baby, help me from frozen pain**

 **With your smile, your eyes,**

 **And sing me, just for me**

 **I wanna need your love...**

 **I was a broken rose**

 **I wanna need you Love...**

 **...**

 _" Thank you! Have a nice day and good night everyone. "_ Lyra menyudahi penampilannya.

Ken tersenyum dan memerhatikan Black Star yang sedang menuruni panggung mini bar. Mereka berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

 _" Did you enjoy it? "_ Ucap Nara saat sudah berada di dekat Ken.

 _" It was great! Spectacular! "_

" Lyra berlatih keras untuk itu. _Proud of you Lyra._ " Nara tersenyum lebar sementara Lyra memutar kedua bola matanya.

" Hahh aku haus sekali. Aku mau _sherry._ " Lyra berjalan menuju meja bar. Mendorong Ken dan Nara yang menghalangi jalannya.

" Ken? " Ken menoleh kearah Lyra. " Kau yang akan membayar minuman ku kan? "

" Pesanlah semaumu. "

Nara merangkul bahu Ken. " Kalau begitu, aku juga boleh pesan semauku kan? " Ken menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Arigatou Ken! "

Tanpa berbasa-basi Nara segera bergabung dan duduk disamping Lyra. Sementara Rye yang baru saja datang melemparkan sebuah pick bass gitarnya pada Ken.

" Hadiah untuk mu. " Ken menangkap pick bass gitar yang dilempar Rye.

" Kau terlihat sangat mengagumi penampilan kami. "

" Kalian berhasil membuat ku terpukau. "

Ken dan Rye berjalan bersama menuju meja bar bergabung bersama Lyra dan Nara.

" Terima kasih Nara. " Rye mengambil gelas _bourbone_ yang baru saja disajikan di depan Nara.

" Hey Rye! Kau kan bisa memesannya sendiri. " Protesnya.

" Kau juga bisa memesannya lagi kan? "

" Jadi, berapa lama kalian berlatih untuk penampilan yang memukau barusan? "

" Percaya atau tidak. Kami hanya melakukannya satu malam. " Nara merangkul bahu Lyra. " Ini semua karena Lyra yang mengagumkan. Kau tau aku hampir meneteskan air mata saat kau membicarakan Yuri dan aku—

" Hahhh! Berisik Nara. " Lyra menyingkirkan rangkulan Nara pada bahunya. " Aku tau kalau aku memang mengagumkan. " Lyra menyesap _Sherrynya_ sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Yeah kau memang mengagumkan Lyra. Bisa aku menghadiahkan mu sebuah ciuman? " Rye mendekatkan wajahnya dan Lyra segera mendorong wajah Rye menjauh dengan sebelah tangannya.

Lyra memeletkan lidahnya dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Rye. " Kemarin aku menyiram wajah Ken dengan segelas _wine. "_ Lyra melirik Ken, sementara Nara terbatuk mendengar ucapan Lyra saat menyesap _bourbonenya._ " Kau tidak menginginkan aku untuk menyiram wajah mu dengan segelas _bourbone_ kan? "

" Manis sekali Lyra. " Rye mengangkat kedua tangannya pada Lyra.

" Huh! Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah akan senang bisa melihat seseorang menyiram wajah mu lagi dengan _firewater._ " Ken mengatakannya dengan sarkastik.

" Seseorang sudah pernah menyiram wajahnya? " Lyra menatap Ken dengan mata berbinar.

Rye menyalakan pemantik api berwarna silvernya. " Kau terlihat antusias sekali mendengarnya Lyra. " Ia menyesap rokoknya.

Ken menunjuk Rye. " _As*h*le like him—_

" _Simmer down now please!_ Kau sama buruknya dengan ku Ken. " Rye menghembuskan asap rokoknya di udara. " Lyra juga bukan orang pertama yang menyiram wajah mu kan? " Lyra menatap wajah Rye dan Ken secara bergantian. " Yuri adalah orang pertama yang menyiram wajah Ken dengan _firewater_. "

" Ah aku tau itu! " Ucap Nara.

Lyra melirik mereka semua. " Sepertinya aku satu-satunya yang tidak tau. "

" Itu terjadi saat Ken mencium Yuri saat pesta prom. " Ken memutar bola matanya saat Rye mengatakannya.

" Bukankah kalian berpacaran? " Tanya Lyra.

" Saat itu mereka belum menjalin hubungan Lyra. " Jawab Rye.

" Faktanya dia membalas ciuman ku. Dia menyiram wajah ku karena ia hanya tidak ingin membuat pacarnya saat itu salah paham. " Jelas Ken.

" Yeah dan karena kau, Yuri putus dengan Justin pacarnya. "

" Namanya Dustin. " Rye mengangkat kedua tangan dan bahunya. " _Loser_ seperti Dustin tidak pantas untuk Yuri. " Ken menyesap _white wine_ nya. " Anyway, lagu yang kau bawakan tadi itu? "

" Itu lagu favorit Yuri. " Jawab Lyra dengan cepat.

" Aku tau itu. Aku hanya ingin tau lagu siapa itu? "

" Kau tidak tau? "

" Aku sering mendengar Yuri menyenandungkannya. Tapi aku tak pernah menanyakan siapa yang menyanyikan lagu itu. " Ken memandang Lyra dengan menempatkan jemari diantara bibir dan dagunya.

" Blast! " Jawab Lyra singkat.

Ken mengerutkan dahinya. " Blast? "

" Nama band itu adalah Black Stone. Disingkat menjadi Blast. " Lyra mengesampingkan _blonde-strawberry_ ke bahu kanannya dengan jemarinya.

" Band itu adalah band punk yang dibicarakan Lyra, diatas panggung tadi " Lanjut Rye.

" Aku punya CD-nya. Aku akan meminjamkannya kalau kau mau. " Lyra masih sibuk menempatkan jemarinya pada _blonde-strawberry_ nya.

" Ya jika kau tidak keberatan. "

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hi Readers!  
**

 **Bertemu lagi dengan Adia di cerita baru ^^**

 **Don't Judge me! Adia tau seharusnya mungkin.. Adia lebih berfokus untuk melanjutkan cerita lain yang belum di tuntaskan. Tapi..tapi..tapi.. Adia tidak bisa menahan untuk memengetik ini. Yeah~ cerita ini sebenarnya sudah ada di notes hp Adia sejak 3 bulan lalu. Tapi Adia baru sempat mempublishnya disini. (Sebenarnya ini sih salah satu alasannya) Kalau di lihat-lihat ternyata sedikittt sekali yah yang membuat FF Nana Series. Ah bahkan tidak ada! (Untuk Bahasa Indonesia yah) Awe! sepertinya Adia menjadi yang pertama mempublish FF NANA berbahasa indonesia di FFN ;D (iya gak sih? who cares anyway~)  
**

 **Semoga Readers sekalian menikmati The Another Nana! Yayy!**

 **Tak lupa… Lagi dan lagi Adia selalu meminta saran dan kritikan membangun yang bisa membuat tulisan Adia jadi lebih baik.. Flame juga boleh (Asal yang positif yah :P)**

* * *

 **.**

 **-REVIEW PLEASEEE-**

 **...**


End file.
